Worth It
by decentenough
Summary: Rose Weasley finally saw the kid her dad told her to beat at everything. But then again, was he so bad? Is he gonna do the same thing to her? I guess it's up to her to find out.


King's Cross; Chapter 1

We're currently at the King's Cross Station, just about to enter platform 9 3/4. Behind me, my dad, Ronald Weasley, was carrying the cage of my snow-white owl, Athena. I was pushing my trolley when I felt my dad tensed, and my mum, Hermione Weasley, put her right hand on dad's back. I stopped and looked at the direction they were both looking at and saw _them. _The Malfoys. My dad told me stories about them when I was little. He told me that they were family of Death Eaters, a group of wizards and witches used to be led by Voldemort. He also told me to stay away from Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius.

"Ron." My mum murmured. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." My dad looked at mum, then gave her a half-hearted smile. "Let's pass through the metal barriers. You don't want to be left by the train now, Rosie?" Dad turned to me. I nodded at him then smiled.

We went towards the metal barrier between platform nine and platform ten. I was amazed to have seen the Train for the first time. It was red, with a sign that says "Hogwarts Express". I caught sight of The Potters. Out of excitement, I left my trolley and ran towards them.

"Albus!" I shouted, making almost most heads turn to look at me. I shrugged uncomfortably and ignored them.

"Rosie!" He waved. I hugged him tight and pulled back when I thought it was becoming akward.

"I missed you! Haven't had the chance to see you this last week of summer." He inquired, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. Well, I've been a little busy packing my things and stuffs. I was also studying. And we bought our things the last minute so we have to rush. It's a good thing we got all I need, though." I replied and noticed Lily, Albus' younger sister, behind her father.

"Uncle Harry." I smiled, and he nodded.

"Aunt Ginny." She went and hugged me a little too tight.

"Lily!" It was my turn to hug Lily. She hugged back and grinned at me, revealing her two gapped front teeth. "Aren't you excited? You're gonna be attending school next year." I grinned at her.

"Very much. But I just wish I was at the same year as you are, Rosie. It would be so much fun." She pouted, showing her pink lips.

"Oh don't worry, Lil. We'll still have so much fun next year." I half-hugged her. "Where's James?" As if on cue, James came running towards us.

"Oh Merlin. You guys wouldn't believe what I just saw. Teddy and..and Victoire! They're" pant. "Snogging!" Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry laughed, being joined by both my parents.

"Oh James, honey. You are so much like your uncle Ron. You have poor timing and knack for interfering with other people's love life!" Aunt Ginny laughed some more when my dad protested.

I joined them in for a while. I turned my head and look for any familiar faces such as Ashley Longbottom, Uncle Neville's daughter. I didn't see her though. What I saw was instead Scorpius Malfoy, together with his family. My eyes met his when he turned to look at my family. I was about to look away but then he did the weirdest thing ever: He smiled at me. I mean, really smiled at me. Not a smirk, not even a sneer. A smile. I didn't know what else to do since he took me aback. I smiled back and even gave a small wave. He nodded and then returned back to join the conversation of his family.

"Rosie? Did you just wave to someone?" Dad asked. I bit my lip but then smiled. I tried my so far good lie.

"Uhm no, dad. I just caught a hair on my face." I smiled and pretended to smooth my hair. The lie should've worked because dad nodded and turned to my mom to say something to her.

The clock chimed signalling that it was already eleven o'clock. We bade our goodbyes to everyone in the family and hopped up the Hogwarts Express.

Albus and I couldn't find any unoccupied compartments anymore. It's either full, or occupied by snogging 7th year students. Al found a compartment with only one student inside. It was Scorpius Malfoy. The person my dad told me to stay away from and the person who smiled at me at the station just a while ago. Since I know that Al and I had no other choice, I gathered my guts to ask if we could share the same compartment with him. Thankfully, he said yes. Al and I sat together, of course. When I looked at Scorpius, I was once again surprised to see him smile at me.

"Hi. I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter." I pointed at Al who stiffened beside me.

"Hey. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you." His eyes were on Al, but his words were directed to me. He looked at me once more and after that, the trip to Hogwarts has been awkwardly quiet.


End file.
